1.1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally in the field of therapeutic delivery systems, including genetically engineered probiotic and attenuated bacteria compositions and methods for providing co-expression of protease inhibitors with plasmids, phage, phagmids and viroids capable of delivering peptides, therapeutic antibodies, DNA and RNA-based therapeutics.